Forest Child
by ThatKid4Suree
Summary: ANBU Naruto and Sasuke find a little girl in a forest on their way back to Konoha. Who is she and why was she there? Follow the adventure of these three as the Hokage orders Naruto and Sasuke to be her guardians!
1. Chapter 1: Forest Child

Chapter 1: Forest Child

Naruto's POV

"Dobe, do you know where we are going," Sasuke-teme asked me.

"Yes! The village should be just up ahead," I said angry. "And you're one to talk! You lead us in a circle! Four DIFFERENT times! We could've been there when the sun was still up!"

"Shut up, Dobe!," Sasuke barked at me.

"Okay, Sasuke-teme," I smirked realizing I won.

After 10 minutes, I had to do something.

"Pit stop!," I yelled jumping down from the tree and landing on the ground.

Sasuke sighed.

"Dobe, you just went two hours ago!," Sasuke yelled.

He also jumped down from the trees.

"And now I have to go again," I said.

"Make it quick," Sasuke mumbled.

I was walking towards a bush, when I tripped on something.

"Whoa!," I fell to the ground. "What did I trip on?"

Then, I heard soft crying that turned into wails.

"WAH!," I panicked.

"Dobe, what are you doing?!," Sasuke came around the corner.

We both looked down to where the crying was coming from. It was a small girl. She had short dark brown hair, and green eyes. She had on a white shirt that look like it could be Sasuke's.

"What's your name, little one?," I kneeled down to her level.

"Kaa-san?," she looks up at me.

She got scared and backed up hitting Sasuke's leg. She looked up at him and he gave her a cold stare. She fell over and curled up into a ball.

"Sasuke, don't do that," I yelled at him.

"Hn," he replied.

"What's your name?," I ask again softly.

She looked up at me with big green orbs. She slowly sat up.

"I don't know," she replied.

I gasped.

"Well, how old are you?," I ask.

"I think two," she whispered holding up two fingers.

"Why are you out here in the forest by yourself?," I ask.

"Um, I don't know, Kaa-san," she said.

"I'm...," I started.

"Are you telling the truth?," Sasuke asked.

Teme!

She squealed and crawled to me. I picked her up.

"Kaa-san, who's this?," she asked squeezing her head into my chest.

"Er, this is your Tou-san," I said without thinking.

Sasuke shot a glare at me. I gave him eyes that said, "I'm sorry".

"Tou-san?," she lifted her head to look at him.

He still had the cold face.

"Sasuke stop that!," I hissed at him.

"Hn," he looked away.

"Um, we're going to take you with us, okay?," I look down at her.

"Okay," she smiled.

She burried her head in the crook of my neck.

"I thought you had to go," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, but you're not going to hold her," I pointed out.

"Hn," he simply replied.

"Yeah, I'm right. I'll just wait until we get back to the village," I said.

Then, something came to my mind.

"Hey, what are we going to name her?," I looked at Sasuke.

He shrugged not caring. I thought for a few minutes.

"Kazeke, no. Hitomi? No, but you do have nice eyes," I said looking at the girl the whole time.

"Mori," Sasuke said.

I looked at him.

"But, Mori is a boy name," I pointed out.

"So? The kid likes it," he said.

I looked down at the little girl and she was smiling wide.

"Do you like that name?," I ask her smiling.

She nodded throwing her brown locks.

"Okay then. Mori it is," I settled.

I looked up at the night sky. Then, back down to Earth. It was too dark to keep traveling.

"Oi, Sasuke, lets stop here tonight. We can make it to Konoha tomorrow," I said.

"Fine," he walked away.

I followed him to where we landed. He jumped up into a nearby tree, while I stayed on the ground. I laid Mori down next to me.

"Kaa-san, what are we doing?," Mori asked me.

"Its sleep time. Time to go to sleep," I told her.

"But...," she started.

"But what?," I ask her gently.

I looked at her and noticed she was shivering.

"Oh," I said.

I reached in my backpack and pulled out a small blanket.

"Here you go," I laid the blanket on her small body.

"But...," she started again.

"Its okay, I'll be fine," I said. "Now go to sleep."

I laid down next to her and fell asleep.

THIRD PERSON POV

Mori couldn't sleep just yet. She was tired, but couldn't go to sleep. Her little stomach kept rumbling.

"I'm so hungry," Mori whispered clutching her stomach.

She got up and looked for something to fill her her little tummy. She came across a large berry bush.

"Ah, berries!," She cheered.

She grabbed for a red berry. She was about to bite into it, when somethig smacked her hand, making the berry fall. She looked up to see Sasuke.

"Don't eat that, its posionous," he said.

"Tou-san," she whispered.

"I'm not your Otou-san," Sasuke said coldly.

Mori looked down at the ground sadly at his cold look. Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. He picked Mori up.

"Tou-san, what are you doing?," Mori asked curiously.

"Hn," he only replied.

He jumped in the tree he was in, making Mori cry.

"Stop crying," he said with no emotion in his voice.

"But...but we're so high! I'm scared," Mori cried.

"Stop crying," Sasuke repeated himself. "Unless you don't want to eat."

Mori turned her tears into sobs. She wiped the tears away from her face. Sasuke reached in has bag and grabbed a green apple. He peeled the skin off it using his kunai. He sliced them up into six slices. He shoved one into Mori's mouth. Mori bit into it, making sour juices explode in her mouth. She made a face of disgust. She spat it out landing down on the ground.

"Its so sour," Mori complained.

"I only have sour apples. Now, eat them," Sasuke told the little girl.

He shoved another apple into Mori's small mouth.

"Eat," Sasuke ordered.

Mori switched the apple in her mouth to her left side to sigh. She slowly began chewing on the apple. Sasuke continued feeding her all of the slices, but Mori didn't complain.

"Okay, are you full?," Sasuke asked.

"Mhm," Mori nodded.

Sasuke picked her up and jumped down the tree. He laid her down next to the sleeping Naruto.

"Go to sleep," he ordered.

He jumped back into the tree, leaving Mori with Naruto.

Truth be told, she wasn't full, she just didn't want anymore sour apples.


	2. Chapter 2: Orders

Chapter 2: Orders

Naruto's POV

So cold! Where the hell's my blanket?! I opened my eyes. I groaned because I realized its morning. Something I dread!

'You're up, Dobe," I heard Sasuke say.

A vain appears on my forehead.

"Shut up, Teme! Did you take my blanket?!," I asked him furious.

"No, why would I?," he asked.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A TEME!," I yell at the top of my lungs.

"I didn't take it, Dobe, but Mori did," he said.

WHO IS MORI?!

"WHO THE HELL IS MORI?! IS THAT A CODE NAME TO COVER UP YOURSELF?!," I threw a rock at him.

He easily caught it.

"Her, you dobe," he chucked the rock at my head, hitting me in the nose.

"Ah, nose bleed!," I panicked.

I tipped my head back, but realized something.

"Wait, who?," I sat up and looked back at Sasuke.

"Her," he yelled pointing to the girl next to him.

I look to where he's pointing and see a little girl.

"Kaa-san," she ran to me.

She jumped in my lap. I ruffled her soft brown hair.

"Oh yeah, I remember now," I said mostly to myself.

"Hurry up, we're leaving soon," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, yeah," I sat Mori down on the ground and got up.

I went to go wash my face at a river a little ways back in the woods. When I got back, Mori and Sasuke were ready.

"Ready, Dobe?," Sasuke asked.

"Sure," I said.

"We'll eat once we get back to the village," he said. "It should take us two hours to get to the village, if we walk. We can't go any faster than that since we have Mori."

"Where are we going?," Mori asked curiously.

"We're taking you back to our village," I replied.

"Village? What's that? Can you eat it?!," she asked with hope in her eyes.

'She doesn't know what a village is? Who is this kid?,' I wondered.

"Uh...you'll see when we get there," I said.

"Okay," she jumped.

"Come on, lets go," I said taking her small hand in mine.

We arrived in the village two hours later, like Sasuke predicted.

"Oh, this is a village," Mori said.

"Yes, yes it is," I smiled.

"Its so big," she admired.

I chuckled and shook my head.

We headed to to Hokage Tower. As soon as we reached the office, I knocked on the door.

"WHAT!," I heard yelling on the inside.

I jumped. Mori hid behind my leg. Sasuke just looked away. Typical Sasuke.

"Uh oh, Baa-chan must be upset," I felt my heart pounding out my chest

"NARUTO, SASUKE, GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE, RIGHT NOW!," Lady Tsundae yelled. "I KNOW ITS YOU!"

I grabbed the door knob, turned it quickly, and burst in, followed by a scared Mori and a calm Sasuke. Mori squeezed herself into the back of my legs.

"Baa-chan...," I started.

"Shut it, Naruto! You two were suppose to be here yesterday!," she yelled.

I winced.

"Well, we would've been here earlier, if Sasuke didn't lead us in circles multiple times," I said through gritted teeth, glaring at Sasuke.

"Wow, the amazing Uchiha has no sense of direction," Baa-chan laughed shaking her head.

I laughed, too

Sasuke raised his hand the highest he could and brought it down on my head.

"OW!," I yelled in pain.

"Shut up, Dobe!," Sasuke said.

I rubbed my ache with both of my hands.

"Teme," I mumbled.

I heard soft kiddy laughing behind me. I looked down at Mori. She was smiling. A similar smile I always smile.

"Who's that?," Baa-chan asked peeking her head around my leg.

"Uhhhhhhhh," I stretched out the word.

Mori stepped out from behind my leg to show herself.

"Who are you?," Baa-chan asked her.

"Mori," she replied.

"What is your last name?," Baa-chan.

"I don't have one," Mori shook her head.

Baa-chan looked at Mori curiously.

"Naruto, where did you find her?," she asked still not taking her eyes off of Mori.

"In the forest," I replied.

"Did you name her?"

"Sasuke."

"Shut it, Dobe!"

"No, you shut it, Uchiha!"

"Hn."

Baa-chan sighed and sat back in her chair.

"What do we do, Baa-chan?," I asked.

"Did you find any information about her or her family?"

"No."

"Well, at least tell me how old she is?"

"Two."

"Dang. Well, then since she's so young and she seems comfortable around you guys, you two will be her guardians. That includes you, Sasuke."

"WHAT?!," I yelled. "Why?"

"BECAUSE I SAY SO, DAMMIT!"

I winced.

"You two, Naruto and Sasuke, will keep Mori," she repeated herself.

"Hn. I'm a avenger, not a babysitter," Sasuke said.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DO IT, UCHIHA!," Baa-chan yelled.

"Hn," he turned away.

"Bring her to my office in the afternoon," she said.

"Okay," I nodded.

"You are dismissed," she said.

I took Mori's hand and walked out of the office followed by Sasuke. Once we go to the village, I began to talk to Sasuke.

"So, where is she going to stay, Teme?"

"Your house."

"Huh? Why? My apartment is a mess."

"Because I'm not taking care of the brat."

"No, Baa-chan, said the both of us."

"Hn. I'm not doing it."

He walked away. I sighed.

"Kaa-san?," I hear Mori's sweet voice.

I smiled and look down at her.

"What is it?," I kneeled down to her level.

"Where's Tou-san going?"

"He's going home."

"Ooh, can we visit him later on today?!"

"Er...sure."

"Yay!"

"Um, are you hungry?"

"Mhm."

"Okay then, lets go get something to eat."

"Can I have an apple?!"

"An apple? Lets go get something better than that."

"What else is there? Well, I hated the sour apple Tou-san fed me last night. He told me that there are less sour apples. I want to try them!"

"We'll buy some apples on the way home and you can eat them later."

"Okay. Mmm, apples!"

"Do you like ramen?"

"I don't know what...rawmen is."

"Ramen. You never had it before?!"

'I don't even know what it is."

"Okay, to Ichiraku's it is."

I took her to Ichiraku's. She loved the miso ramen. She at SEVEN large bowls of them! She wasn't even full, but I told her she couldn't get amymore because I could see the bottom of my wallet. After, I pulled together what money I had, and bought her some apples. She devoured two of them in a matter of seconds!

"Thanks, Kaa-san!"

"Yeah, my wallet is completely cleaned out."

"Can we go visit Tou-san now?!"

"Sorry, Mori. We have to go to back to Hokage Tower first."

"Okay. Oh, we have to see that lady who was in a bad mood?"

"Yeah, her, Mori. Lets go before she gets angry some more."

"Okay, Kaa-san! Race ya there!"

She sprinted towards Hokage Tower. Wait, we just ate!

"Oi, get back here!," I yell at her.

She didn't turn around, but kept running.

"That kid," I sighed.

I decided to chase her back to Hokage Tower.  



	3. Chapter 3: Himuro Clan

Chapter 3: Himuro Clan

Naruto's POV

When we get to Baa-chan's office, she was in a less of a bad mood. Sakura was there, too. I'm guessing she calmed Baa-chan down.

"Okay, Naruto, you can leave now," Baa-chan said.

"Huh?," I squinched my eyebrows together confused.

"The examination is going to take a while, so you can leave," she said.

"Kaa-san," Mori whispered.

"Kaa-san?," Sakura repeated.

"Uh, yeah, she calls me Kaa-san," I laughed.

"Why?," she asked.

"We can find out during the examination. Now, leave, Naruto," Baa-chan told me.

I sighed.

"Alright," I sighed. "Mori, be good."

"I will, Kaa-san!," she gave me a thumbs up.

"We'll take good care of her," Sakura reassured me.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan," I thanked.

"Oh yeah. Naruto, I'm sending you on a 3 day mission. So, be ready after the examination," Baa-chan smiled at me.

"Uh…okay," I was surprised at the sudden mission.

I walked out of room and went to Teme's house.

Sakura's POV

I looked at Mori. She was adorable! What was an adorable girl like her doing in the forest? Surely, her parents wouldn't want to give her up…would they?

"Okay, Mori, can you take off your shirt?," I ask gently.

"My shirt?," she asked innocently.

"Yes," I smile at her.

She shrugged. She took off the baggy shirt to reveal a pair of black shorts. But I gasped once I saw her skin. Lady Tsundae got up from her seat and walked to stand in front of Mori. Mori's eyes widen in fear under our gaze.

"I'm sorry, Mori," I apologized.

I set her on top of Lady Tsundae's desk.

"Her skin," I murmured.

She had a seal on her stomach similar to Naruto's.

"Is she a…jinjuriki, Lady Tsundae?"

"I don't know, Sakura."

Mori was looking at us curiously.

"Am I okay?," Mori asked innocently.

"Uh...yes, you are," I reassured her.

She nodded.

Her skin was covered in dirt, and she had a tattoo of a dragon going down her left arm.

"A tattoo?," I studied the the ice blue dragon on her arm.

"She must be part of the Himuro Clan," Lady Tsundae said. "Shizune!"

Shizune walked in the room.

"Yes, My Lady?"

"Find out any information about the Himuro Clan."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now, on to the seal," Lady Tsundae studied it. "Sakura, I need you to get any information from her mind."

"Okay. Mori, I'm going to need you to stay still," I said.

"Okay," she smiled.

I put my hand on top of her head. I closed my eyes and concentrated my chakra into her mind. Faint images were clouded in her mind. I quickly took note of every image I saw. I took a step back when I was done.

"Well, Sakura?"

I sighed.

"Well, I could see why she calls Naruto-kun Kaa-san. Her mother had blonde hair, too."

"Or simply Naruto looks like a girl."

"Um…haha…it turns out she is a jinjuriki."

"What?! How is that possible?! There are only 9 jinjuriki and we know who they are!"

"I don't know, Lady Tsundae, but I think it has something to do with the seal. Anyway, her parents erased her memory and left her in the woods. Though, it seems the more things she comes in contact with, she'll remember what it is."

Lady Tsundae sighed.

"Something I would expect of the Himuro Clan. Known for their seals."

"Is there anything else we need to do, Lady Tsundae?"

"Not now. It may take Shizune a while."

Just then, Shizune walked into the room. Wow.

She had a bag in her hand and a thick scroll

"What's in the bag, Shizune?," I had to ask.

"Oh, I thought I buy Mori some clothes, so she doesn't have to wear that big shirt," she replied.

"Wow, thank you!," Mori thanked.

Shizune smiled at Mori.

"She has great manners for a two year old," Lady Tsundae added.

I nodded in agreement. I took the bag from Shizune and helped Mori into her clothes. It was a blue shirt with a teddy bear on it and blue sandals.

"Sakura, get a hold of Naruro," Lady Tsundae told me. "Take Mori with you."

"Yes, ma'am," I nodded. I took Mori's hand.

I decided to go to Sasuke's house. Maybe he's there.

Naruto's POV

When I arrived at Sasuke's house, he wasn't happy to see me.

"What do you want, Dobe?"

"We need to talk, Teme."

"Hn."

"Don't 'hn' me! Baa-chan said we BOTH have to take care of Mori."

He sighed before roughly grabbing me and pulling me into his house. He shut the door making a loud slamming noise.

"Talk, Dobe."

"Well, Mori is with Baa-chan. Her and Sakura-chan are giving her an examination."

"So?"

"And they're trying to figure out any information about her."

"Continue, Dobe."

"Well, when I was there, Baa-chan said she is sending me on a mission."

"And?"

"Teme, you have to watch Mori!"

"Forget it."

"No! You HAVE to!"

"Let her go on the mission with you."

I glared at Sasuke and fisted his shirt.

"You asshole, she could be killed!"

Then, there was a knock on the door. I sighed in relief that I didn't have to kill Sasuke. He pushed me away and answered the door. It was Sakura and Mori.

"Aw, Mori you look so adorable," I cooed as I picked her up.

"Kaa-san," she yawned tired.

"Teme, can I go lay her down somewhere?," I asked.

"Hn," was his only reply.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes," I said walking to the living room.

I laid her down on the couch and she was out in an instant. I walked back to the front door.

"Okay, Sakura-chan, give us the details," I said.

"Alright, but you're not going to like this," she warned me.

"Why? What is it?," I asked with concern in my voice.

"She's…a jinjuriki," she answered looking down.

My mouth opened, but no words came out. She's…no way!

"No way! No way in hell that's possible! There are only 9 tailed-beast," I yelled furious.

"Y-Yeah, Lady Ts-Tsundae and I-I couldn't figure that out," Sakura stuttered scared.

"Dammit!," I yelled hitting my fist against the wall.

Mori's POV

I heard yelling and a loud bang that woke me up from my nap. I wouldn't even call that a nap, more like just closing my eyes. I yawned and followed the noise of the yelling.

"Kaa-san," I whispered.

Naruto's POV

I look down at Mori's worried cute look. I kneeled down to her.

"I'm sorry to scare you, Mori," I smiled softly and ruffled her hair.

"Naruto-kun...," Sakura smiled.

"Kun?," Mori squinched her tiny eyebrows. "You're a boy?!"

"Yes, I am," I laughed out.

She blushed embarrassed and tucks her head away in my chest.

"Can I still call you Kaa-san?," she asked innocently. "You remind me of someone in my mind and I believe she's my real Kaa-san."

"Of course you can," I smiled. "What about Te- I mean Sasuke?"

She turns to look at Sasuke who was already staring at her. He quickly turned away. I smirked.

"He looks a lot like my Tou-san, so I want to call him Tou-san, too!"

"Hn."

"She lost her memory not too long ago," Sakura explained.

"Oh," I said sadly.

Mori yawned and used her small fists to rub her eyes.

"Okay, I'm going to take the little one home, and bring her back before I leave for my mission," I said dismissing myself.

I opened the door and went home.

Sakura's POV

"Is there anymore information about the squirt," Sasuke asked me.

"Well yeah, she's from the Himuro Clan," I replied.

"The Himuro Clan?," Sasuke repeated.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"No f****** way! She's a Himuro?!"

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?"

"Her clan was the main worry for the Uchiha Clan. They could put a seal on us, and take away our Sharingan."

"Sasuke-kun, you gotta remember she's still a kid. She probably won't even know how."

"Tch."

"Take good care of Mori."

I opened the door and left.


	4. Chapter 4: Look Alike

Chapter 4: Look Alike

Naruto's POV

I was walking back to my house, when someone called my name.

"Naruto-kun!"

I turned around and a little surprise about who it is.

"Sakura-chan? Wha-What is it?"

"Why didn't you just keep Mori at Sasuke-kun's house?"

"So, she won't be unconfortbale with the teme. And because she should be cleaned."

"I'll do it for you, since she'll probably be more confortable since I'm a girl."

"Thanks, Sakura-chan."

When I got home, I lead Sakura to my bathroom, so she can help Mori, and I went to go get ready for my mission. Once Sakura was done, Mori looked a little different. Her hair was a lighter brown, and her tips were blonde. Her skin is less darker than before. Her hair usually stuck out like a duck's butt in the back, but was laying down because of the water. Okay, Mori could make anybody like her, even Sasuke!

I heard a loud growl. I looked at Mori and she was blushing.

"You can go get an apple from the kitchen if you want," I smiled.

"Yay!," she cheered.

"Only one. I'm sure Sasuke will feed you…at leats I hope so," I said mumbling the last part.

She ran out of the door and down the hall to the kitchen. I chuckled.

"Naruto-kun, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Um, she's from the Himuro Clan."

"Wow, she is?! She must be really strong!"

"Naruto-kun, she's only two."

"Oh yeah. But what's so bad about that?"

"Her clan is the Uchiha Clan's main enemy."

I stood quiet for a minute.

"Sasuke's…"

"I don't know, but I told him that she is still a child and Mori won't harm him."

"He better not touch her! Sakura-chan, can't you watch her?"

"I'm sorry, but I have late night shifts at the hospital this week."

I sighed.

"Well, I better go see Baa-chan about my mission. I don't want her mad again. Sakura-chan, can you drop her off at Sasuke's house."

"Sure."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it."

"Oh, its no problem."

I smile at her. I grab my Kakashi plushie doll I had and walked out of my room followed by Sakura. I went to the kitchen. Mori was sitting at the table eating an apple. She was humming some tune.

"Mori," I call her name.

She jumps and turn around.

"Yes, Kaa-san?," she looks up at me.

"Sakura-chan is going to take you to Sasuke's house," I told her.

"Okay," she smiled.

"I'll be gone for three days, so be good for him, I said.

"I will," she promised.

"Here," I gave her the plushie doll.

"Ooh, a plushie," she hugged the plushie tigtly. "Thank you!"

"Alright, I'm off," I waved to them and left.

Sakura's POV

Shoot, I forgot to get the key to lock Naruto's apartment up…

I shrugged.

"Okay, Mori, lets go," I said.

"Kay," she jumped out of the chair and grabbed another apple.

"Mori, Naruto-kun only said one," I scolded her.

"But," she gave me big green eyes.

"Okay," I sighed.

"I just want to take one to Tou-san's house with me," she told me.

I nodded.

"Well, lets head over to his house," I said taking her hand.

I left Naruto's apartment and went to Sasuke's house.

When I got there, Sasuke was already in a sour mood. He glared at Mori.

"Don't be mean to her," I warned him and slapped him on his head.

"Don't slap me," he said showing no emotion that the hit hurt. "She may be a child, but she's still my enemy."

I sighed.

"If she doesn't know your heritage, she won't know your clan's are enemies."

"Hn."

I sighed again.

"Look, I got to go. I don't want to see her at the hospital."

"Hn."

I left his house leaving them two alone.

Sasuke's POV

I looked down at the small child. She had already attached herself to my leg. I sighed and plucked her fingers off of me and went to the living room. I sat down on the couch and looked back at the squirt. I stared her down and she looked back at me. The more I look at her, she looks a lot like Kaede.

Mori comes and sits down on the rug in the living room.

"Where did you come from?," I asked.

"I don't know," she shrugged.

"What do your parents look like?," I asked.

"Uh…well, I remember my Kaa-san has blonde hair…and my Tou-san has black," she answered.

But she has brown hair. Though, the tips of her hair is blonde.

I squeezed my hand into a fist. I sat there and thought.

Deep in thought, I failed to notice Mori trying to climb on top of the couch. I sighed and placed her next to me.

"Why do you hate me, Tou-san?"

That question completely caught me off guard. I looked at her surprised.

"Because your clan is my clan's enemy."

"What clan is that?"

"The Uchiha Clan."

"But I'm not evwil."

"What?"

"I'm not evwil."

"I think you're trying to say evil."

"Yeah, that. I'm only...uh...how old am I?"

"You told us two."

"Yeah, I'm two! But your last name sounds really fimilar."

"I don't expect you to remember."

"I know I know it from somewhere."

"Did your parents already tell you about your enemies?"

"I...don't...know."

"Well, I'm going to go make dinner."

"Okay."

I got up and went to the kitchen to make dinner.

'Strange...I think my real Tou-san's last name was Uchiha. But I can't be sure, I had amnesia, or whatever,' Mori thought.

I wonder who her Otou-san can be. Usually people in the Himuro Clan has blonde hair, not black. Or brown. Maybe she has brown hair because of a jinjuriki feature like Naruto has whiskers. Speaking of Naruto, I hope he comes back soon. I can't really take care of a child by myself. Especially not Mori. She may be two, but she is still not on my good side, yet. 


	5. Chapter 5: Babysitter Sasuke

Chapter 5: Babysitter Sasuke

Sasuke's POV

I decided to make some simple curry rice tonight. She may not like anything else besides ramen or an apple. I can't let her eat that all the time. But...why should I care, she's the enemy.

Mori's POV

I know I heard the last name Uchiha before, I just can't remember how. Maybe like I said before, it was probably my real Tou-san's last name. Maybe even Sasuke is my real Otou-san. But he can't be, right? He and Kaa-san was the one that found me, so that wouldn't make any sense.

I slowly drifted into the kitchen and hid behind Tou-san.

"Mori, I know you're behind me," he said still not turning around.

"Tou-san, why are you so bitter all the time?," I asked.

He spun around quickly scaring me. He glares down at me. I look away from his gaze.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"No, repeat what you said."

"Not uh, I was just talking to myself!"

"You said Tou-san."

"I was thinking out loud!"

Tou-san is scary. REALLY scary. Can never ask him a question.

"Hn, baby," he thumped me in the forehead and it makes me stumble back.

"Fine, I'll repeat it. I said why are you so bitter," I repeated with slight venom in my voice.

I gasped. Why do I sound like this?

"Heh, what's with the sudden change in attitude?," Tou-san turned around smirking.

I don't know what's wrong with me! That just came out of a sudden!

"It doesn't concern you," Tou-san said turning back to the food. "I wouldn't tell a brat."

I was very angry, but I didn't know why. I have no reason to be angry, but my body says other wise.

Sasuke's POV

'Tailed-beast,' I thought.

That's the only reason I can think of for the quick change of emotion. I'm kind of curious what the tailed-beast looks like.

"Alright, sit down at the table," I told her.

She scurried to her seat still scared of me. And that's exactly how it should be.

I grab a plate and put the rice on it followed by the curry sauce. I put the plate in front of her along with a spoon.

"Go ahead and eat," I tell her.

"Itadakimasu," she says before she eats.

I get myself a plate and sit across from her. She slowly starts to eat her food with her hand gripping the spoon with a strong grip. She put the spoon in her mouth and closed her lips around it. Her eyes started to water and she spat the food out on the table.

"Mori!," I scolded.

She wiped her tongue with her hands repeatedly and kicked her feet.

"Hath(hot)," she said but I couldn't understand a word she was saying since she had her hands in her mouth.

I sigh and get up from the table. I get a glass and pour water into it. I gave it to her and she eyed the cup.

"Drink it," I told her.

She looked up at me than back down to the cup.

"I can't drink it," she shook her head.

"Why not?," I asked.

"Because Kaa-san and Tou-san only let me drink out of a sippy cup," she answered.

My eyebrow twitched.

"You remember that?," I raised my eyebrow.

She shrugged before answering, "Faint images keep clouding back into my mind and it makes my head hurt!"

I look at her. She looks at me.

"Well, if you want your tongue to fell better, drink the water."

She was hesitant before grabbing the cup. She started to drink the water and the water seeped through the corner of her mouth and fell down on her shirt. She took the cup away from her mouth and looked down at her shirt. She frowned.

"My shirt," she whined and shivered. "Its cold!"

"Alright, alright," I sighed.

I picked her up and carried her off to my room. I dropped her on my bed. I went over to my closet to see what she could wear. If she keeps the wet shirt on, she'll catch a cold. Why do I care?! I shouldn't care if a little brat gets sick! I grab her and put her under my arm. I headed downstairs.

"What about my shirt?"

"You'll be fine, its just a little water."

"But its cold."

"Stop whining, it'll dry after you finish your dinner."

She burried her head into my side and fist my shirt.

"I miss Kaa-san!," she whined.

"Don't worry, he'll be back here in three days," I told her.

I set her down in her chair and go sit down in mine. She crinkled her nose before pushing her plate away. She crosses her tiny arms over her chest and pokes out her bottom lip. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Mori..."

"Not uh!"

"No what?"

"I don't want it."

"Why not?"

"Its disgusting!"

I should've known. Ramen and apples only.

"Well, if your not going to eat, time for you to go to bed."

"WAH!"

"No, bed time."

"I'm not tired!"

"Well, too bad."

"But I don't want to go."

I sighed. I picked her up and carried her to my room. I sat her on the bed.

"Bed."

"Not uh!"

"Yes."

I put the cover over her small body and walked to the door.

"Ass," she mumbled.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Did she say what I think she just said? Nah, she's only two.

I let it go and went downstairs to do the dishes.

Mori's POV

I'm so hungry! But I don't want the food Tou-san tried to feed me. Oh yeah! I still have a apple.

I smiler then suddenly frowned.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I left it on the couch," I frowned. "But I can sneak down there! I think he's going to wash dishes."

I threw the covers off my body and jumped out of the bed.

"Mori, get back in bed, I can hear you!," Tou-san yelled up the stairs.

I stood completely still for a minute. I slowly got on my knees and put my hands on the ground. I started to crawl down the stairs quietly. I crawled to the living room. When I saw my apple, I crawled quicker. I reached for the apple.

"What do you think you're doing?," I heard Tou-san's voice.

I turned toward him. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was tapping his right foot.

"Well?"

"I was hungry!"

"Do you want to finish your curry?"

I fiercly shook my head.

"Then, off to bed."

He walked over to me. I scrambled to get up, but it was too late.

"If you want to go to bed by yourself, than I'll put you to bed."

He hit me in the back of the neck and everything around me went black.

Sasuke's POV

I sighed. This kid is a brat. I can't survive 3 days with her.

I went upstairs and put her in my bed. One thing I can not handle, is little children.


	6. Chapter 6: Skunked

Chapter 6: Skunked

"Mori, stop running and come here right now!," I ordered Mori.

She turned her head around to look at me before shaking her head no at me. She laughed and ran off again.

I sighed.

"Well, at least let me put your shirt on. I promise I won't put you down for a nap," I lied.

She needs to take a nap. She continued running and I followed her.

She sneezed and tripped on the step leaving the kitchen. She fell on her small head. I heard sniffling then crying.

"Ow!," she cried.

I ran over to her.

"This would've never happened if you scrambled out of your shirt," I scolded her.

Yeah, she was trying to get away from me and she somehow got out of her shirt.

"Why were you running around the house?," I ask.

"Because Kaa-San is coming home today after his three day mission," she smiled.

Oh yeah, the hell finally ends after three days. In those three days, I learned that she's not going to like you if you are mean to her. She will do anything to make your life a living hell. If you're on her good side, she's innocent. So, I tried to do that that last three days, but she caught on that it was only an act. She is smart. Even though she did get amnesia.

"So, you thought it was okay to run around the house?"

She continued to cry.

"Your mean, Tou-San!"

I sighed.

"Well, since you want to act like a child, you're going to bed."

She started wailing and throwing her arms. I grab her by her legs and walked upstairs. Then, I felt something by my shoulder. I squinced my eyes.

"Mori, are you biting me?"

She digs her teeth into my shoulder.

"Stop that!" I yell and put her in front of me.

I hear the door open. I walk downstairs and see Naruto.

"Kaa-San!" Mori yells jumping out of my grasp. She runs over to Naruto and he picks her up.

"Hey, Mori!"

"Welcome back Kaa-San!"

Naruto's POV

I look at Mori and her eyes are red and puffy.

"Mori, have you been crying?"

"Yes."

"Why, what happened?"

She looks down looking away from my gaze.

"Tou-San was being mean to me."

I look up at Sasuke and he was glaring at her.

"Sasuke, stop that!"

He looks away. I sigh and shake my head. I turn my attention back to Mori.

"How was he being mean, Mori."

"He forced me to go to sleep, by knocking me out. He made me sleep in a cold wet shirt and I got sick."

I look up and glare at Sasuke. He was laying down on the couch with his eyes closed. I smirk.

"Wow, the great Uchiha is actually tired from handling a child," I smirk.

"Shut up, Dobe. I bet she'll do the same thing to you," he said.

I chuckle.

"Oh yeah, Baa-chan needs to see you," I told him.

"For a mission?" He asked.

"She didn't say"

He sighed before getting up and leaving the house. I look down at Mori who was smiling up at me.

"Mori, do you want to go on a walk?"

"Yeah!"

I go over to the couch and sit down with Mori in my lap. I put her shirt bak on. I set Mori down on the couch and go get her shoes near the door. I walk back over to her and put her shoes on. She gets up and runs toward the door.

"Are you eager, Mori?"

"Yeah! Tou-San never let me play when we go out."

"Well, you can run to your little hearts content."

I poke at her chest when I say that.

I open the door and she immediately runs out.

"Don't go where I can't see you!," I shout at her.

"Okay!" She yells back.

She runs near the trees and I smile at her.

She so filled with energy and happiness. I bet she doesn't even know about the tailed-beast inside her. She's carefree, too.

Though, I'm seriously wondering who her parents are. She resembles Kaede. She's and old enemy of Sasuke and I. She was a new member of Akatsuki and had a huge crush on Itachi. Sasuke hated her guts. Plus, she was a part if the Himuro Clan. That gave Sasuke even more reason to hate her.

Deep in thought, I failed to notice that Mori had ran off.

"Mori?!"

Mori's POV

I was running zig zag through the trees and I think I fell off of our course. Now, I'm lost! I miss Kaa-San!

I heard crunching leaves in the bushes. I snap my head in that direction. I go over to it and move the branches to see. There was a black and white furry animal with a bushy tail I smiled.

"Aw, cute!," I went near the animal.

The animal detected me and raise its tail. I stopped and looked at it. Something sprayed from the tail onto me.

"Ah!"

It was a green gas and the furry animal ran away.

"Kaa-San!"

Naruto's POV

I hear Mori scream and I run towards the sound. I found Mori crying near a bush.

"Mori—" I stop dead in my sentence when a a bad odor hit my nose. I clipped my nose close with my fingers.

"Mori, what happened?" I ask.

"A-An animal sprayed me with gash!," she cried.

"What did it look like?"

"It was black and white!"

A skunk.

"Okay, let's go back home."

She ran towards me and I holded out my hand stopping her.

"Walk on that side."

"But I'm scared and want to be near you, Kaa-San!"

"You will...just not now."

She kept on that side all sad. Okay, now I feel bad. But the smell is so great...! I guess I don't feel bad that much.

We arrived at the house and I made Mori wait outside. I saw Sasuke laying on the couch again.

"Sasuke!"

"Dobe, stop yelling, I'm tired."

"I need your help with Mori, Teme!"

"Look, if she is..."

"No, she is not making me tired. Just come outside."

He sighed before getting up and walking out the door. He squinced his nose.

"What is that smell?," he asked.

I pointed to Mori who was rubbing her eye and yawning adorably.

"She got sprayed by a skunk," I told him.

"She needs a bath," Sasuke said.

We looked at each other.

"You," we said in unison.

"I can't," I holded my hands up.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I, just got back from my mission."

"So? I had to take care of her for three days."

"SO?! I had a s-rank mission! All you had to do was take care of her!"

"I'm tired!"

"Me too!"

I can't believe Sasuke is worn out from taking care of a child. He is bent out of shape.

Sasuke sighed before going to the back of the house.

"What are you doing?," I asked.

He didn't respond. I look back at Mori. She was laying down with her eyes closed like she's trying to sleep. Sasuke came back around with a water hose. I was about to say something, when he put a finger to his lips telling me to be quiet. He turned the hose on and sprayed Mori. Mori opened her eyes and sprang to her feet. She tried to block the water with her hands.

"It's cold!," she yelled.

Sasuke didn't stop the water. Mori started to cry.

"Teme, turn off the water!," I shout at him.

He didn't stop and Mori cried louder. I grabbed the hose ad sprayed Sasuke with it a little. I run to the back and turn the water off. When I return, I look at Mori. Her eyes were puffy red. Her brown and blonde locks stuck to her forehead and neck. Her blue teddy bear shirt was a navy color and her black shorts stuck to her skin.

Sasuke goes near her with his nose clipped and puts her under his arm.

"What are you doing?"

He doesn't answer me, but takes her inside instead. He goes upstairs and go to the bathroom. I hear water running and I go inside, too.

25 minutes later...

Sasuke had Mori in one of his white beaters and a pair of his boxers. He gave her a bath, but she still had that stinch.

"Okay, let's get Sakura-chan," I suggest.

He drops Mori and runs out the house immediately. Too quick! Desperate much?

30 minutes later...

Sasuke and Sakura comes after hours!

"What took so long?!," I asked.

I failed to notice that thy had bags in their hands.

"What's that?"

They didn't answer my question, but grab Mori and take her upstairs. I follow. They put her in the tub They take out cans of...tomatao paste?

"Tomato paste?"

"Yes, it'll get rid of the skunk smell," Sakura said. "You two, out!"

She pushes Sasuke and I out of the bathroom.

20 minutes later...

Sakura came out of the bathroom with a tomato smelling Mori.

"She's good. The tomato smell will o away soon," she told us. "You two are bakas!"

"How are we suppose know that tomato gets rid of skunk smell," I said. "Not even Teme knew."

"Shut up, Dobe," Sasuke said.

"I don't know why Lady Tsundae left little Mori with you idiots," Sakura sighed.


	7. Chapter 7: Dreams Come True

Chapter 7:Dreams Come True

Mori's POV

I started chasing the small rabbit back into the woods. It's so quick!

"Stop running, Mr. Rabbit!," I whined.

I jumped up in the air hoping to prounce on it, but it quickened its speed. I fell to the ground with an 'oof' and getting dirt on me and my clothes.

"No, get back here!"

I quickly got up and chase after it. I stretched my arms getting closer to it. I tripped and I fell on the rabbit tumbling down a hill with the rabbit. I curled up into a small ball and rolled down until the end of the hill. When I finally stopped, I noticed I still had the rabbit.

"Yay!" I cheered.

Then, the rabbit started clawing at my face like a cat.

"What type of rabbit are you?!"

I let go of the rabbit and it scratched my stomach running away. I started to cry.

"Wah!"

I tried to stop my crying because I knew Tou-San will think I'm a brat and a baby if I cry. Ecspecially if its pain I'm crying about.

I turn my crying into sniffles and get up. I dry my eyes and headed to Kaa-San's office.

A whole year has passed since Tou-San and Kaa-San found me in the forest. A lot of my memory has been coming back so I remember some things. Like my birthday is September 10th. Or that I was actually born in Konoha. Though, my parents are still a mystery to me. All I know is that I'm from the Himuro Clan.

Kaa-San became the Hokage a couple of months ago. Lady Tsundae retired and gave the position to Kaa-san. He was so happy and I was, too. He told me it was his dream and it came true. I hope my dream of meeting my parents come true.

Tou-san still hasn't warmed up to me yet. I think he likes me, but doesn't want to show it because of his pride. Yeah, I learned a lot this year.

He also told me that I was his clan's enemy. I didn't understand at first until he said my clan was his enemy. So, if any other Uchiha is still alive, I think they probably hate me, too.

I hear broken branches behind me. I let it go and kept walking.

When I reached the village, I saw Kaa-San at Ichiraku's.

"Kaa-San, aren't you suppose to be in your office?" I asked him.

He slurped up his ramen and turned to look at me. He smiled.

"Aren't you suppose to be with Sasuke?" he asked me.

Touché.

"He said I can go out and play."

He smiled and shook his head. He turned his attention to my shirt that was ripped.

"What happened to your shirt, Mori?"

"Oh. I uh, was chasing a rabbit. When I caught it, it started clawing at me and it got my stomach."

I laughed a little nervously. I knew Kaa-San didn't like me getting hurt. I gave him a reassuring smile. He paid Teuchi-San and got up from his stool. He picked me up and carried me away.

"Where are we going, Kaa-San?" I ask him giggling a little.

"Back home," he told me.

"Your home or Tou-San's?"

"You're going to Sasuke's house."

"But I want to stay with you!"

"I'm sorry, Mori, but I have to work and you can't stay with me."

"Ah."

I lowered my head to his shoulder and sighed.

"By the way, Mori, how did you escape from Tou-San?" Kaa-San asked me.

"Uh...," I trailed off.

"Tell the truth, Mori."

"Okay! I was out playing outside and Tou-San told me to stay in the yard. I somehow drifted away from the house."

"Mori..."

"I'm sorry, Kaa-San."

"I know you are, but you know Tou-San isn't just going to let it go."

"Hmm."

Naruto's POV

We appeared at the door and I opened it. Mori jumped down from my arms.

"Tou-San!," she yelled running to the kitchen. I followed behind her. Sasuke was sitting at the kitchen table reading. He looked up to look at Mori, than at me, than back to Mori.

"Are you done playing?" He asked her.

He didn't even know she left.

"Uh Te-Sasuke, she left. You didn't know?!" I yelled at him.

He kept his eyes on Mori and asked, "Where did you go?"

"Mm, I just went to the woods behind the house and I just went deeper into the woods. I fell down a hill, too. Then, I went to go see Kaa-San," she told him looking down at the ground.

He looked back to the book he was reading. She ran from the kitchen. I shook my head and followed her.

"Mori, I'm going back to the office."

She rushed over to me and hugged my legs.

"Bye bye!"

I smiled down at her and ruffled her hair.

"Be good for Tou-San."

"Mhm."

She lets go and I head out the door.

Mori'a POV

I run back into the kitchen.

"Tou-San?"

"What is it?"

"Can I go play outside?"

"Yeah. I don't care what happens to you."

"What?"

"Nothing, you can go ahead."

"Thanks, Tou-San! Your the best!"

I run outside. I saw a beautiful butterfly. I chase it around the yard. Out the corner of my eye, I saw the rabbit. I didn't want to disappoint Kaa-San and leave the yard, but it kept staring at me. I chase after the small rabbit. We ran deep into the forest. I jump on it and actually grab it. I roll across the grass and laughed.

"Ha ha, I got you now!" I smiled.

Somehow, I was underneath the rabbit. There was white thick smoke underneath me and I got a little scared, but stayed on top of the rabbit. When the smoke cleared, there was no more furry rabbit. There was a man with long black hair. I looked at him before quickly getting up and bumping into someone behind me. I looked up at the person and it was a lady with blonde hair. The man stood up and they both towered over me. I began to cry, scared.

"Wh-Who are y-you?" I asked.

"Your parents," the male answered.


	8. Chapter 8: Taking It In

Chapter 8: Taking It In

Mori's POV

"My parents?" I repeated.

I was shivering with fear. I had backed into a tree and the lady and the man came closer to me.

"Bu-But I already have parents," I told them. "So, how can you be my Kaa-San and Tou-san?"

The lady kneeled down to my level and I pushed myself into the tree as far as I could. The lady smiled and put a hand on my cheek. My eyes followed her hand.

"My, you have grown, Kohaku," the lady smiled.

A clear image went through my head. It was of of the two people standing in front of me and ME?! Images kept going through my head and my head started to hurt. I shut my eyes.

"My head," I whispered.

"Itachi, I think her memory is coming back," the lady said.

"Yes, Kaede. I think it is," the man so called Itachi said coming toward me.

I opened my eyes and I tried to run home, but the lady named Kaede grabbed my arms and tipped my head back. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I cry.

"Leave me alone, please," I beg.

The man put his hand to my forehead and twisted his fingers. Everything clouded into my head. From the day I was born to the day that I got my memory erased. I shook my head. Why do I remember all of this?

"Stop!" I yell shaking my head.

I froze still when a certain memory found its way into my head. I looked like I was just born. Maybe I was a couple of weeks. And I actually had black hair. I was laying down sleeping next to someone. My shirt was gone and the person next to me shirt was up. There was a man hovering over me and chakra growing from his fingers...

I dropped to my knees as soon as the lady let me go. My real Kaa-San. The man—my real Tou-San is a Uchiha. So, that's how I know that last name.

"Kaa-San, Tou-San," I whispered. "Tou-San, you're a Uchiha."

I wasn't asking, I knew.

"Yes," he nodded.

"And Kaa-San you're a Himuro," I said.

"Yes," she smiled. "You are, too. You have the tattoo."

"But," I started. "My other Tou-San told me that's those two clans are enemies. That's why he hates me. Because I'm a Himuro."

Tou-San tensed.

"What's his name?" He asked.

I stood up and looked at him.

"Uchiha Sasuke," I told him.

He smirked.

"Well, tell my Otouto I said hello," he said.

His...Sasuke's my Oji-San?!

"It's time for us to go," Kaa-San said.

"Wait, I..." I stopped when I saw Tou-San in front of me. He punched me in the stomach and I spat out salvia. I flew back and hit a tree. Once my back hit the tree, I fell to the ground. I started to cry and snot dripped down my nose.

"Hey whatdya know. She's a brat," Kaa-San said.

"I'm looking forward to how you'll turn out," Tou-San smirked.

Out if no where, my nose starts to bleed. Blood falls out from my nostrils and down my lip to my chin. I began to cry more. I rested my head on my arm and fell asleep on the forest floor.

WAKING UP...

I woke up spread across the ground. Blood was stained all over my shirt. I was seating and my hair was sticking to my forehead. I started to cry more remembering what had happened before I fell asleep. I tried to dry my eyes, but tears kept finding there way down. I got up and headed to my other Tou-San's office.

Naruto's POV

I was doing paperwork, when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in."

Mori burst through the door and I gasped. She was crying hard, had snot dripping down her nose, blood stains all over her shirt, and she was quivering in fear.

"Mori, what's wrong?" I ask her worried.

"I'm sorry!," she cried running over to me.

She burrys her head into my thigh and cries. She cries I'm sorry the whole time.

"I'm sorry, Kaa-San! I should've listen to you!"

"Mori, what happened?"

She lifted her head and used her tiny fists to dry her eyes.

"I...I cha-chased after the r-rabbit again. It-It was actually a pe-person. It was a lot of white smoke. And...and they claimed to be my parents," Mori explained.

"What did they look like?"

"Uh...I can't remember, but they didn't look like me. I remember their names."

"What are their names, Mori?"

"Mm...Uchiha Itachi and Himuro Kaede."

I gasped. She's related to S-rank criminals?!

"WHAT?! You're related to then?!"

"Is that bad, Kaa-San?"

I look down at her and smiled. I ruffled her hair.

"Well, if you don't think having parents as criminals is bad, then no."

"My parents are criminals?!"

"Uh, let's not talk about that. So, you and Sasuke are related. He's your Oji-San."

"Yeah, but I don't think it doesn't matter to him. It still won't change the way he thinks about me."

She lowered her head and turned to me fisting my shirt. She burried her head in my stomach.

"I wish he loved me," she whispered. "My real parents are mean and worst than Oji Sasuke-San."

I pat her back.

"He does love you, Mori. It's just...," I trailed off.

"Because of his pride?" She finished.

"Because of his pride," I repeated. "He'll warm up to you."

"I hope so," she sighed.

"Well, lets go home and get you cleaned up," I said standing up and balanced her on my hip.

"Okay," she nodded.

I walked to Sasuke's house. I opened the door and Sasuke was sitting on the couch. I walked over to him and sat next to him with Mori in my lap.

"Sasuke?" I said.

"What?" He shot out.

"Mori has something to tell you," I said.

He looked down at Mori.

"What is it squirt?" He asked her.

"I know who my parents are," she said. "And you're my Oji-San."

He stood up quickly and twisted around to look at us.

"What the hell?!," he yelled. "You're Itachi's brat?!"

Sasuke brought his fist back. It was so fast I didn't realize what he was doing. He punched Mori in the face.

"Teme!," I yelled.


	9. Chapter 9: Step One

Chapter 9: Step One

Mori's POV

I didn't cry when Tou-San...well now Oji Sasuke-San punched me in the face. I kind of saw it coming. Kaa-San put me down on the floor. I looked up at him.

"Mori, can you do something for me?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Go to the hospital and tell Baa-Chan what you told me," he told me.

"Okay, Kaa-San," I said running out of the door. "I'll be back!"

I ran to the Konoha Hospital as fast as my little feet would carry me. I went in through the hospital entrance door.

"Baa-chan!," I yelled. "Baa-"

I didn't finish when a kunai flew by my face and snipped off a piece of my brown and blonde lock. I fell to the ground frighten and my face looked scared. My heart started pounding.

"You little brat! I told you not to call me that!" She yelled at me.

"But I needed to find you," I whined.

"You couldn't ask a nurse instead of yelling in a HOSPITAL?!" She scolded me.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

She sighed.

"What did you want, it better be good," she said.

I nod.

"It is," I said looking around. "But, can we go somewhere where we're not being listen to?"

She walked away and I followed. We went down a long hall and stopped in the middle of it.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I know who my parents are," I told her. "Kaa-San told me to come to you because I don't think he knows what to do about it. And you were the previous Hokage..."

"I understand."

"Well..."

"Who are they?"

"Himuro Kaede and...and..."

"Who's your Tou-San?"

I looked around anywhere besides her. I didn't want to see her reaction when I told her.

"...Uchiha Itachi."

She immediately rushed to me and start squeezing me cheeks.

"Ow!" I whine.

"How the hell are you related to them?! I see no resemblance. Well, your tips are blonde, but that's about it. Wait a minute, that means Sasuke is your Oji-San," she babbled before bursting into laughter.

"That's not funny, Baa-chan," I whine. "It doesn't matter, it won't make a difference. He doesn't love me."

She start squeezing my cheeks harder. I started to cry because the pain was mixing in with the cut I got from Tou-San when he punched me.

"What happened?" Baa-chan referred to my cut. I touched it gently.

"He doesn't love me," I repeated.

"Jeez, he didn't have to hit you in the face."

She removed my hand from my cheek and replaced it with hers. She started to heal my cut.

"Thank you," I smile.

"I'll help Naruto. Just go home!" She yelled at me.

I walked out of the hospital and headed home.

Naruto's POV

I punched Sasuke in his face causing him to fall to the ground.

"Why the hell would you do that?!" I yelled at him.

"She's Itachi's brat, I don't want anything to do with her!" He retorted. "Maybe, I'll kill her, then."

Mori I'm sorry. This maybe the only way I can help you and Sasuke.

"You dumbass! If she's Itachi's child, that means she's a Uchiha!" I explained.

"She can't be, she has the tattoo."

"Well, consider her a Uchiha! She probably has the Sharingan!"

He thought for a moment before grinning.

"You're right, is the first step to rebuilding my clan. That being said, she'll live with me."

I sighed. What did I get Mori into? Well, at least she won't be killed.

Mori's POV

I kicked the small pebble down the hill and it plopped into the stream.

I sighed. Today has been a very bad day. First off, my reall parents show up out of nowhere and turns out they're really mean. I never thought I meet someone meaner than Oji Sasuke-San. Plus, according to Kaa-San, they're criminals. To top it all off, Oji Sasuke-San punched me for it.

I sighed again. I rubbed my eyes to keep the tears from breaking loose. Well, at least Kaa-San is still nice to me. He's always nice to me. He gives me hugs when I want them, unlike somebody else I know.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I got up from the rock and headed to Oji Sasuke-San's house. I opened the door to his house and he was nowhere to be found. I close the door, take off my sandals, and head to the kitchen. He wasn't in there either. I climb up the stairs and see him on his bed looking over some papers. I hide behind the wall near his door. I peak my head into his room. He looks up from his work and looks at me. I quickly hide from his vision.

"Mori, get in here," he orders.

My nose starts to move like a rabbits. I sigh and walk into the doorway.

He pat the bed telling me to come sit on it. I slowly walk over to it and climb on top of the king size bed.

I tilt my head to the side and ask him, "Are you going to kill me?"

He chuckles, but shakes his head, "No, I was going to."

My body tenses.

"Why aren't you?"

"Cause I have a heart."

"No, you don't."

He glares at me.

"Sorry," I apologize. "Well, I'll be leaving now."

I tried to escape the tension, but he grabbed on to my shirt.

"I only have one reason and one reason only that I haven't killed you," he said. "That is..."

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been super busy! I'll try to update more, but no promises. I don't want to be the type of author that discontinues the story.

Ps: I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK!


	10. Chapter 10: Transformation

Chapter 10: Transformation

Mori's POV

The doorbells rang. Oji-san stopped in the middle of his sentence. He sighed and walked downstairs.

I sat completely still. I had a terrible itch in my lower back. I bit my lip before running to the bathroom. I stepped on top of the stool and looked at myself in the mirror. I turned around and looked at my lower back. It looked normal. I scratched it and skin was flaking off. I screamed. I pulled down my shirt, jumped off the stool, and ran downstairs.

"Mori, what's wrong?" Oji-san sighed.

"My skin is coming off!" I yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Oji-san massaged his temples.

"I have a bad itch and I itched it and...and my skin fell off!" I whined.

Oji Sasuke-san crooked his finger at me and I walked over to him.

"Where is it?" He asked.

"The lower part of my back," I sniffled.

He twirled me around and lifted up my shirt.

There was a long pause. "Mori, stop moving so can I see it better."

I didn't realize I was moving. I planted my feet firmly on the ground as I waited for him to tell me what it was.

"There's nothing there, Mori," he sighed.

I began to itch my back again and he slapped my hand.

"Ow!" I whined rubbing my hand.

"Don't itch it, or you'll make it worse," Ojii-san told me.

I pouted. I stuck out my bottom lip and crossed my arms over my chest. Oji Sasuke-san told me to stop. Oji Sasuke-san looked at the clock and turned back to me.

"Time for you to go to bed. You'll get a bath in the morning," he told me picking me up and caring me to my room.

"But my itch," I whined.

"Just don't itch it," he said. "It'll go away by tomorrow."

"Promise?" I asked.

"I promise," he rolled his eyes.

"Pinky promise?" I holded up my pinkie.

"Pinky promise," he sighed.

"You don't mean it! You didn't hold up your pinky!" I began to whine and kick.

"Okay okay! Pinky promise," he wrapped his pinky around mine.

I smiled. I sneezed and rubbed my nose on his shirt. He sighed again and continued walking up the stairs. He put me in a red onesie and put me on my stomach under the covers. I turned my head to look at him.

"Sleep on your stomach, so you won't accidentally scratch your itch when you're sleep," he told me.

"Good night," I said.

He began to walk away when I called him back.

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"Can I get a good night kiss?"

"No."

"Well, can I sleep with you?"

He sighed before pecking me on the cheek. I sat up and pulled on his shirt.

"Mori."

"I'm scared," I cried.

"Of what."

"I'm scared my-my parents are going to come ba-back."

"They're not."

"How do you know?! You didn't know they were going to come!"

I began to cry hard. I didn't mean to yell like that, I was just scared.

"Can I please sleep with you?" I asked sniffling.

He picked me up and carried me out of my room. He sat me on the bed and went to go turn off the lights. He climbed under the covers and put me under there, too.

"Go to sleep," he whispered in my ear.

I sighed through my nose and closed my eyes. I soon drifted off into sleep.

I woke up the next morning with no itch! Yay, Sasuke Oji-san was right!

I got up happily and went to the bathroom. I used the bathroom, but when I sat down, something hit the toilet water and I didn't do anything! I got up and screamed. I ran to the mirror, stood on top of the stool, and turned around.

"Oji-san!" I screamed.

I heard footsteps on the stairs and he bursted through the door.

"Mori, why are you nkaee, put your onesie back on-," Oji-san looked at me. "Mori, you have a monkey's tail."

"I know!" I screeched.

"Naruto!" Oji-san yelled.

I heard more footsteps and Kaa-san appeared at the doorway.

"Kaa-san," I whimpered and ran to him. I hugged his legs. He lifted my tail.

"How did this happen?" He asked.

I slowly shook my head into his pants and shrugged.

I slid my pamper back up my legs and out my onesie back on. I walked downstairs and sat on the floor in the living room.

"It must be a characteristic of her Jinjuriki," I heard Kaa-san say.

They both came downstairs and I looked at them.

"Mori, you'll be fine," Kaa-san told me.

I nodded. Kaa-san sat on the couch above me. My teeth started to ache and I wanted to bite on something hard. I turned around and bit something without looking.

"Ouch!" Kaa-san yelled.

Uh oh...

I opened my eyes and I had bit Kaa-san's leg. He picked me up and placed me in his lap.

"Mori, why would you do that?" He asked softly.

"My teeth hurt," I said.

"Are you teething?"

Sasuke Oji-san picked me up by my shirt and I brought my knees to my chest. I had an uneasy smile on my face.

"Yeah, she's teething," Oji-san sighed.

I tried to bite his arm, but he dropped me on the floor. I rubbed my aching bottom, but not with my hand. No, my new monkey tail.

"So, cool!" I admired. "I can move it like a arm. I have three arms!"

I grabbed Kaa-san's coffee cup from the coffee table and handed it to him with my tail.

He smiled at me before thanking me. "Why, thank you, Mori."

I giggled. I went around the house to see what else I could pick up. I forgot all about my tooth ache and needing to bite something. I picked up a glass plate and it fell breaking it.

"Mori!" Sasuke Oji-san yelled.

"Sorry!" I yelled back.

I went to go look for him, and noticed he wasn't in the house. Kaa-san either. Then, who called my name?

I shrugged and danced downstairs. I bumped into something and was grabbed by my tail.

"Oh Itachi, she has a tail now," I heard a familiar voice.

I gasped.

"Kaa-san..."

I began to wail and kick.

"Ah, put me down!"

"Itachi, the nine-tails is back."

"We'll see you again, little one. Train really hard if you want us gone out of your life."

He tickled my side and I couldn't help but giggle.

"You're ticklelish," he pointed out. He dropped me on my neck and fell on my back.

They left leaving me in the house alone. I layed there thinking what the heck I'm going to do about this.  



	11. Chapter 11: A Visit From Taka

Chapter 11: A Visit From Taka

Mori's POV

I lay in the kitchen floor where my Tou-san dropped me. I couldn't believe what just happened. How did they get in the house and how didn't I hear them?

"Mori!"

I gasped and rolled onto my stomach. "Kaa-san!"

He walked into the kitchen and looked at me. He walks over to me and pick me up off the cold floor. He balance me on his hip. I fold my hands and place them on his shoulder where I rest my head.

"Mori, why were you on the floor?" He asked me worried. "You could catch a cold."

"They were here again," I mumbled.

He frowned down at me. He patted my back and told me it was gonna be okay.

He sniffed for a minute before turning to me causing me to blush. He smiled at me.

"I didn't do anything," I said.

"I know you didn't," he touched my nose which made me giggle. "Sasuke told me you needed a bath."

"Oh," I looking down. "Where did Sasuke Oji-san go?"

"He went out for a moment. I actually don't know where," Kaa-san told me. "He'll be back soon. For now, lets go get you cleaned."

He took me upstairs in the bathroom and set me on the bathroom sink. He went to go run my water that I so much hate! Yep, I hate bath time!

Kaa-san turned to look at me and ask, "Do you want your toys?"

I clap happily, jump down from the sink, and run to my room. I went to my toy chest and grabbed my toys. I returned to the bathroom and dropped my toys on the floor next to the tub.

"Alright time to get you cleaned."

After bath time, Kaa-san dressed me in a white long sleeve shirt and black capris. I had to keep my tail out of my pants though. After, I ran downstairs because I was starving! Kaa-san came downstairs and looked at me.

"Are you hungry, Mori?" He asked me.

I nodded throwing my brown and yellow locks.

"Does a sandwich sound good?" He asks.

"Yup," I nod.

He looks through the refrigerator and I sit at the bar patiently. The door bell rang and he looked at the door.

"Wonder who that can be...," he mumbled walking to the door. I turn my attention to the door, I was curious myself.

Kaa-san opened the door and there was a silence that hung in the air.

"What are you doing here?" Kaa-san asked in a serious tone.

A red head lady pushed him hard making him fall. She ran in and yelled, "Sasuke-kun!"

I glared at her for knocking Kaa-san's down. She looked at me and I glared harder. I was kind of scared of the four eyed thing.

"Jinjuriki, you have a kid?" The red head, four eyed girl asked Kaa-san. I growled at her.

"She's not mine," Kaa-san sighed.

A guy who had shark teeth walked in along with a dude with orange hair. I squealed and ran to Kaa-san. I forced myself into his legs.

"Kaa-san," I whispered.

"Kaa-san?" The red head repeats.

I quickly glare at the red head.

"Who's brat is it?" She asked.

"Mori is Sasuke's kid," Kaa-san answered.

"WHAT?!" The loud red head yelled. "Who's the mother?!"

"Obviously not you, Karin," said the shark.

I giggled.

"Shut up, Suigetsu!" The girl Karin yelled before gasping. "Did you and Sasuke-kun..."

"No!" Kaa-san quickly yelled making me jump. "That's not even possible! I told you she wasn't mine!"

I curled up into Kaa-san and looked up at him. "Who are these people?"

"Uh...friends of Tou-san."

"My real Tou-san or..."

"Oh! Sasuke."

I looked at them all. Karin, Suigetsu, and the dude with the orange hair.

"What's your name?" I pointed to him.

"Juugo," he answered quietly.

Kaa-san walked to the door and closed it before returning to the kitchen. He made my sandwich and walked into the living room with the guest. The front door opened and I ran to it instantly forgetting about my hunger.

"Sasuke Oji-san!" I yelled.

He did something that surprised me. He picked me up and began to tickle me. I instantly started laughing. I couldn't help it and I was laughing loudly.

"O-O-Oji-san! St-Stop!" I managed to still didn't let up and I felt like I was going to pee in my pants. My feet instantly started kicking themselves. Luckily, they were away from anything. Oji-san put me down and I couldn't stand correctly. He walked into the living room and I returned to the kitchen. After I finished my sandwich, I went to the living room. Kaa-san was leaving causing me to frown.

"Kaa-san!"

He looked down at me before ruffling my hair. "I have to go back to work."

"Ah!"

"I'll come by to give you a good night kiss."

"Okay."

I trudged into the living room and plopped down on the couch with a pout.

"Mori, what's wrong?" Oji-san asked.

"I didn't want Kaa-san to leave," I pouted.

"He'll be back," Sasuke Oji-san told me.

I nodded. Slightly feeling better, I looked at Suigetsu. He noticed me looking at him and he looked at me. I looked away blushing.

"Hey, Kid, what's up?" He asks me.

Everyone in the room looks at me. "Your teeth are really sharp like a shark's."

He laughs at me before saying, "I like you kid."

I tilt my head to the head to the side a little before smiling. "I like you, too, Suigetsu-san."

"Sasuke-kun!" I hear that screeching again.

I covered my ears. 'Someone shut her up!' I thought angrily.

"So, when did you hook up with your wife?" Karin looks at Oji-san.

"Wife?" He repeats. "Mori's my niece."

"So, she's...," Suigetsu caught on.

"Yes, she's Itachi's," Oji-San answer the unspoken question.

Sasuke Oji-san walks over to me and takes my seat. He placed me in his lap. I curl up into a ball as I yawn. I burry my head in his side. The girl with the name Karin glared at me. I smirk at her before closing my eyes and going to sleep. Though, I could strangely still hear.

"So, why are you so nice to the kid?" Karin asked.

"I'm not, I'm strict with her," Oji-san told her.

A long silence hung in the air.

"Sasuke, you just basically tickled her to death," Suigetsu answered

"Well, I'm gonna handle Itachi and Kaede. I don't want her to grow up like me hating everything," Oji-san said.

"Who knew you had feelings," Suigetsu said.


End file.
